Spirited Away, forgotten memories
by Peyton-rosalie
Summary: 6 years after Spirited Away. Haku is missing Chihiro Chihiro doesnt remember ever going to the spirt world. When she accidently ends backup there and remeets Haku will she remember him Why cant Chihiro remember Haku And whos Haku's new friend Haku/Chihiro
1. crossing a bridge of memories

It all looks so familier. I've been here before I know I have, but why can't I remember it?

_Flashback_

_I woke up got ready and went to school, just like eveyday. I got home and my parents_

_were fighting again. They fight alot now I don't even know why there together. I put my_

_bookbag in my room and and went for a walk. I walked down a path onto another path. _

_I was walking for an hour when I came to a clearing. I walked into the clearing , when i_

_saw two male satutes that looked like gaurds. There was a bridge over a little river._

_Then I heard a voice telling me to cross the bridge. I heard the voice before but I _

_couldn't remember whos it was. I crossed the bridge, and saw the littel river lead _

_to a waterfall. I saw a big blossom tree. I walked up the the tree and saw the tree_

_had my name carved in it. Chihiro._

_EndFlashback_

Why couldn't I remember carving my name in this tree, or even ever coming to

this place. Then I heard the voice that I heard earilier telling me to cross the

bridge. " Hello Chihiro." I turned to see a boy around 16 years old. "How

do you know my name?" I asked while backing up. " Calm down Chihiro I

won't hurt you." He said coming closer. I grabed his long black hair and kneed

him in the face, and started running. I looked back and he was gone. I looked

back in front of me and saw a white and blue dragon. Then the dragon changed

back into the boy. Then I looked in to his dark green eyes, and suddenly I remembered.

"Haku?" I asked uncertain. " Yeah, you remember after you knee me in the face."

" I'm sorry." I said while hugging him. "It's okay." He said hugging be back. "I'm

just glad you came back." "I don't know how I forgot you." "Well chihrio you came,

when you were ten, its been over 6 years." "Still I didn't remember anything about this

place." "Well that is weird, but you were always a littel off." He said laughing at me.

" Remind me why I ever left you." I said looking up at him, he had gotten hansome

over the years. "Something about , not wanting to leave your parents pigs." He said with

a smile that made my knees weak. "Even being here, Theres still so much I can't remember

about this place." "Well maybe I can help you remember." "What do you remember about

this place Chihiro?" He asked takeing my hand to lead me down a path. " I remember being

scared, and you helping me. I remember flying on your back, when you were in dragon form.

I remember Rin and kamajii and Yababa." I told him. "So you don't remember Sen?" "Whos Sen?"

Hpov

"Just a girl who wasn't afraid of anything, who always put her friends first. She helped remember my

name Kohaku." I told her smiling. She had no idea I was talking about her. "You name sounds familer."

She said looking at me. "It sounds like you loved or still do love her." She said looking down at her feet.

"I was in love with her, I am and I never told her." " Why not?" She said kicking the dirt. "She had to leave

and I didn't know if I'd see her again, if I had told her it would have been harder to let her go." "Oh.." She

said still not looking up. "Chihiro." I said putt my hand under her head, makeing her look at me. "You were Sen

Chihiro." I said lookikng into her big brown eyes. " You love me?" She asked. " Yeah, I do." "I love you to Haku."


	2. Akahana!

Hpov

"Haku?" " Yeah Chihiro?" "The only reason I crossed the bridge is because you'r voice told me to."She told me.

"I saw you standing right beside the bridge, I kept saying in my head for you to cross the bridge, but not once

did I say that outloud." I said looking at her a bit shocked. "So I could hear your thoughts?" "You always knew

what was on my mind." I told her rapping my arms around her waist, and pulling her in for a kiss. She was so

much more beautiful then I could even imagen. Her brown hair was passed her shoulder, she had curves in all

the right places and deep choclate brown eyes. "God I missed looking into this eyes." I said pulling her in for

another kiss.

Cpov

He was perfect. He said all the right things,and he was so cute. He made me feel special.

"I love you Haku." I told him. "I love you too." Then it hit me. I was gone for 6 years, he could

be dating someone. " Haku, are you umm...dating anyone?" I said praying the anwser would

be no. " Chihiro.. you were gone for 6 years." I felt a teardrop run down my cheek. "But I never,

forgot you Chihiro. What kind of Guy do you think I am." My face droped. "You jerk!" I said pushing

him. They I saw a girl at the top of a hill, she looked at us and ran down the hill crying. "Who was

that Haku?!" I was furious, he lied to me, I was so gullible.

Hpov

"Chihiro its not like that, shes just my friend." I said trying to explain. "Your friend? They why was she crying?"

" Well, shes kind of in love with me, but she knows I love you." "What's here name?" "Akahana." I said praying

she'd belive me I was telling the truth."You better not be lying to me Haku, because if you are i'm leaving, but I

won't come back this time." She told me, holding back tears. My heart broke when she said she would leave.

"Come on we'll talk to her she'll explain everything!" I said draging her to Akahana. I found her. "Akahana! Tell

her! Tell her were not together!" "Were not together."Akahana said looking at the river.

Apov

"Were not together." Those words burned coming out of my mouth. "And now we never will be, thanks to you!"

I said yelling at Chihiro. "Why did you come back, I could have made him happy, you didn't even remember him!"

I yelled pushing her to the ground. "How did you know I couldn't remember him!" "Oh comeon are you really that

stupid!" "You made me forget! You bitch!" "Oh grow up, its not like you haven't dated other guys!" "That doesn't

matter those were my memories and you took them away." Chihiro said getting off the ground and grabing my hair.

They she punched me in the face with onehand. "Bad idea humman girl, i'm a riverspirit just like Kohaku!" i said

transforming into a dragon. I lunged at Chihiro but hit Kohaku, he ahd changed into his dragon form to! "It doesn't matter

because your human knows we were made for eachother!" His human friend realisede it as soon as I said it. "THATS ENOUGH!"

Kohaku yelled.

Hpov

I transformed back into my human form. "Chihiro, it's not true, I belong with you." "No, no you don't you should be with someone

thats just like you." She said crying. "Why would I want to be with someone the exact same as me, your exciting. I want you,

I want to be with you!" "Really?" She asked shocked. "One question Chihiro, how many other guys did you date?" "ummm, 5

or 6." Six! "I'm sorry Haku but i'm a sixteen year old girl, we date." "Well i'm eighteen and I didn't date anyone!" "But, I didn't

remember you!" I forgot about that part."Im sorry Chihiro, I didn't mean to yell." I said hugging her. "Shutup and kiss me."

She said smiling. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Kissing you is deffinatly my favourite thing in the world." She

smiled and blushed, the looked at me. "It's my favourite thing to."


	3. Stupid human

Apov

I hate her shes so stupid and human!Not to mention shes weak and a human! Ughh if only there was a way to get rid of her for good! I know ill drop her off a clif into the water and she'll drowned cause shes not a river spirt shes a human!

Hpov

"Chihiro, lets go for a walk." I said taking her hand and leading her down a path. Then all of a sudden I felt her hand rip out of mine, and I looked up to see Akahana taking Chihiro towards the river, which was now an ocean. I changed into dragon form and chased after them.

Cpov

What the hell! I looked up to see a dragon claw griping my arm and Haku in dragon form chasing behind me. Once we were right over the water the dragon released her grip and I was falling, just before I hit the water I stopped falling and realized I was on Haku's back soaring back up into the sky.

Apov

Ughhh! He had to save the stupid human!


End file.
